The CFAR Immune Function Core makes available sophisticated immunologic services to CFAR researchers at all levels of expertise. The Core facilitates access to reagents, state-of-the-art instrumentation and performs complex immunological assays in response to user requests. The specific aims of the Immune Function core are: ? To operate, maintain and provide access to a wide array of instruments needed for modern immunology including multi-color flow cytometers, plate readers, imaging, bead array reader. ? To perform a wide range of immunological assays including ELISA, ELISPOT, multi-plexed cytokine levels, western blotting, and flow cytometry in response to user requests ? To provide access to discount purchasing of reagents, kits and antibodies and access to immunologic reagents available in small test quantifies ? To provide training on instrument use and consultation about the design of immunological assays.